degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Hollingsworth II
Miles Hollingsworth II is the father of Miles, Frankie, and Hunter Hollingsworth, and is the husband of Mrs. Hollingsworth. Miles II is running for Mayor in Season 13. Miles II and his son, Miles III, do not have a strong father-son relationship. He is portrayed by John Ralston. Character History Season 13 In''' Summertime, Miles II's first appearance was scolding his son, Miles Hollingsworth III at a concert that he, Tristan, Maya and Zoë had attended. Later Miles II has a brief interaction with Maya about his son who he then sees him taking liquor from the table. He jokingly talks to him about it which shows that he may be fine with the idea that he is drinking. But when Maya accidentally drops the liquor bottle from the above grounds, Miles II angrily takes his son in a room where he yells at him. In '''Everything You've Done Wrong, when Tristan reveals he gave Miles fake steroid pills, Miles gets angry at him because now the team would think he stupid, which he mentions is how his father thinks of him. In The World I Know, he gives a speech at Degrassi, and he offers Drew Torres the chance to become a youth adviser. He tells Drew to call his assistant to set up an interview. In Better Man, he meets Drew for an interview, and is impressed with him. He offers him the job. In Power to the People, a meeting his held for him at the school to speak to students who are registered to vote. He decides to give Drew a second chance, even though it was true that he had sex with an underage girl, Zoë Rivas. In No Surprises, he has breakfast with his family, though he is still angry with Miles after catching him skinny dipping with Maya during a meeting. He is still running his campaign for mayor, and Miles discovers that he is having an affair with his campaign manager Andrea, to which his wife already knows about. In Basket Case, he and his wife leave for one night, so Miles II has Drew babysit Miles for the night. He tells Miles and Drew to have no parties and girls over. Miles has Winston send Drew a fake text from Miles II to keep him busy so that he could throw a party. Miles throws a huge party, though cleans it up the next day. When Miles II gets home, he is furious with Miles, though Miles reveals to his father that he knows that he is cheating, which is why he threw the party. Miles II agrees to let Miles out of the campaign if he doesn't throw anymore wild stunts. In Enjoy the Silence, Miles gets his father to help out Zig Novak, who was having problems with a gang. Miles II offers to introduce Zig to people who work in gang interventions that would know what Zig is going through and could help him leave. Zig agrees to the offer if Tiny does it with him. In How Bizarre, he lets Drew leave work, but tells him to find his wife because they need to leave to go to the television station for an interview. Later, Drew stops by and reveals that he hugged his wife. Drew confesses that his wife sent him a picture of her breasts, and Miles II agrees to put things behind them and focus on the campaign. However, he ends up firing Drew. In My Hero, when Drew comes to his house to ask for his job back since he believes he was wrongfully terminated, he accidentally ends up pushing Miles II into the pool. Miles II tells him to get out of his house, and Miles III personally asks Drew to not talk to Jennifer Doolittle about his father. Later, Drew meets Miles II at The Dot, and offers him money to make him forget about his affair. Drew asks Miles II to help him move forward since he believes Miles II owes him this. Miles II gives Drew a list of contacts, which Drew and Dallas plan to use to start a business. Trivia *He has been in 7 episodes. *He is running for Mayor, making him the first character on the series to do so. *He knows and allows Miles to drink alcohol and smoke marijuana. *He has three kids - Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter. (Quote: "Why can't you be like your siblings?") *He shares similarities with Troy Stone and Albert Manning. *He is one of seven husbands that cheated on their wife, the others including Mr. Ryan, Archie Simpson, Mr. Brooks, Robert Kerwin, Troy Stone, and Randall Edwards. *He favors Frankie and Hunter over Miles. *He is the first parent to verbally abuse their child compared to physical/sexual.In 'Wise Up' he is shown to be physically abusive, towards his son Miles. Quotes *It's okay (First line to Maya Matlin) *To Miles III: "Why can't you be like your siblings?" Relationships *Mrs. Hollingsworth **Start Up: Married prior to No Surprises (1321) *Andrea (Affair) **Start Up: Prior to No Surprises (1321) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 13 Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters